Coal Wyrm
While these creatures appear to be draconian, any knowledgeable magi would inform you that these creatures are in fact wyrms, recognizable as such due to their lack of wings and their size. Slightly smaller than dragons but equally powerful, wyrms specialize in magics of the earth, specifically involving rocks and minerals. Even their appearances closely resemble the stones they covet and control – their scales are extremely hard and cold to the touch, almost impenetrable. The name "coal wyrm" was humorously attached to them due to the texture and color of their scales, and the name stuck. They themselves are not that amusing, as they are extremely capable predators and do not possess particularly good temperament. Although rather antisocial, wyrms are fiercely protective when it comes to their magi companions and share a close bond. Any creature foolish enough to challenge a wyrm will quickly come to realize the foolishness of their actions when stones rise from the earth against them. Egg It appears someone has left you a lump of coal under your tree. Have you been naughty? Hatchling You can feel the bright orange eyes of a wyrm follow you as you pass by its bed. The little one lazily nips at your heel as you come a bit too close, but is too sleepy to rise and wreak havoc upon your socks. These hatchlings are known to be mischievous and too playful for their own good. A magi must keep a good eye on a wyrm hatchling lest it gets into trouble, as they are so wont to do. A small growl from behind makes you turn your head. You gaze settles on the bed just in time to see the little wyrm twist onto its back, paws comically extended upward. With another snort, it settles into a new position and drifts back to sleep. You slowly turn and quietly continue on your way so as not to interrupt its slumber. Adult Coal wyrms are typically found high in the Alasre Mountains, in long abandoned mines. They are nearly impossible to discern from the dark rocks that form the caves of their homes. Being one of the most difficult species to find, magi have all but stopped hunting for the eggs of wyrms, and so these creatures are rarely seen around The Keep. During these colder months, however, the wyrms have begun migrating to mountains farther north, and so their eggs become easier to obtain. So it is that The Keep has become overrun by wyrm hatchlings of late. While the new arrivals are welcome, they are unexpected; coal wyrms rarely leave their homes, and their recent migration was not foreseen. It is thought that they are moving not to new lands but to their old homes. Ancient books say that wyrms were found much farther north than they are today. No one knows of their origins, though old tales say that wyrms are magically animated stone. Breeding :Coal Wyrms can breed sucessfully only three times; bred Coal Wyrms can breed successfully four times. Additional Information *No. 83 *Obtained: **via quiz. Answering that you had been naughty and therefore deserved coal, or nice and therefore deserved tinsel, resulted in acquiring a lump of coal (Christmas 2009). **from bags sold by the Solstice Caravan (Christmas 2014). *Released: December 25, 2009. *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Trivia: **The quiz would pop up either at log in, or randomly while browsing the site if the player was already logged in. The reason it popped up for some and not for others was not disclosed aside from it being stated that the wyrms were intended to be rare. Once at the quiz page, the player could not navigate to any other page on Magistream until they had chosen an answer. **Several players on MagiStream decided that, since the Coal Wyrms, Tinsel Wyrms, Bell White Elks and Chain White Elks were gifts from the admins, it wasn't right to sell them to other players. These people formed a number of gifting guilds in order to provide players with these creatures for free. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Special Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Christmas Category:Gift-born Category:Wyrms Category:Earth